Effortless
by Resya018
Summary: AU! She, a person who has a weak presence and too average for a human, effortlessly made 6 princes from Basketball's club fell for her. Fem!Kuroko & Male!Momoi
1. Prologue

**Warnings : Bad grammars, typos, and such. English is not my mother language.**

**Disclaimer : I don't own KnB. If I have it, I'd make Kuroko or Takao a female and ended up with Akashi and Midorima**

**Summary : AU! She, a person who have a weak presence and too average for a human, effortlessly make 6 princes from Basketball's club fell for her. Fem!Kuroko and Male!Momoi**

* * *

_**Prologue**_

The girl wandered around the Teikou High Academy.

It was summer when the sun's light kissed her pale skin as the wind played with her short chin length baby blue hair. Her sky eyes only gave a blank gaze as she walked. Her hands were holding a book that it's cover color was rainbow-ish. Although she's using her summer uniform, sweats were draining from her neck as she tried to hold herself from the heat.

In front of her, there's a turn where lead her into the gymnasium.

As she turned and her eyes caught the sight of gymnasium, she could hear girls' scream from the building. Finally, she found the place that she wanted to be.

There's a basket match right now and since her school's basketball club ,which is known as the strongest basketball high school team in Japan, she never missed their match because watching them is her hobby afterall. And it has been almost 30 minutes since school's bell rung.

When people see her figure and knowing her hobby to read books, people wouldn't thought that the bluenette didn't have any interest in sports. In fact, those who had been thinking of that was wrong to the extreme. She likes a sport and the sport that the bluenette fond of is basketball. Her childhood friend and her used to play it in the past.

However, her love towards basket didn't make her join into a female's basketball club and play it. She likes to observe basketball more than playing it.

When she entered the building, she expected that the place would be crowded which was right. According to her eyes, the female's population in this gym was twice than the males'.

Even though she had less interest in boys, she's still able to tell that the regulars, which people call them as 'Generation of Miracles' were undeniably full of handsome teenagers with rainbow hair colors. Not to mention their manager. Despite being a male, he had a peach hair with a handsome face too. But that didn't matter. The reason why she likes to see their practices, practice matches, and an actual matches was because of their amazing play and their love towards basketball.

The sound of the basket shoes squeaking were like a music to her. Whenever she sees the orange ball bounced on the floor, her heart thumps fastly. And whenever she sees the regulars playing as a team, it was as if they were dancing on the court.

It made her cheeks painted with red tints on it as her blue eyes silently glimmered with excitement.

As she snapped from the amazement, she decided to see the match clearer.

Using her weak presence, she slipped over the girl's crowd and made it into the front row. She felt lucky with her weak presence when she wants to. Like now.

When her blue eyes caught the orange ball's sight, it was on a redhead team's possession.

"Kyaahh~! Look! It's Akashi-sama who took the ball!"

"The way he dribbled it is soooo cool!"

On the court, the redhead passed it into his blonde teammate.

"Look look! Kise-sama received the pass from Akashi-sama!"

"I'm going to ask for his authograph later!"

The blonde immediately get marked but easily passed through the opponent. When he heard a shout that ordered him to pass the ball, he passed it to the voice's direction. He pouted after he gave the ball into his tanned teammate with a dark blue hair.

"OMG! It's the Ace, Aomine-sama who's holding the ball!"

The ace drived fastly as he dunked the ball into the hoop, making the audiances screamed in amazement.

Right on the time, the refree blew his whistle for a break.

On the other side of the court, the tallest member of the team with purple hair, yawned.

"Aww… I should've take a photo of Murasakibara-kun who just yawned! Dammit!"

And on the same spot, the guy with green hair that was wearing his glasses, scowled at the purple head as he turned his direction into the audience.

"Kyaaah! Midorima-kun~ Over here! He was looking at us!"

The squeals and screams from the fangirls didn't stop yet even when the GoM went back to the bench. As they received towels and drinks from their pinkette manager, the screams and squeals became wilder and wilder.

"Natsuki-san is so cute when he gave the drinks to the regulars!"

"They're all cool and hotties! Even their manager is hot too!"

The bluenette sighed inwardly. If there weren't many fangirls here, she could've enjoy the match more.

"I wonder if I can date one of them?"

"Back off bitch. GoMs are mine!"

"What? You're the one who should've backed off you slut!"

"Someone said that GoM's are her? Sorry, but I'm the one who'll be their wife. Hah!"

And so, the crowd of girls were fighting each other, making some people tried to stop them. Fortunately for the bluenette girl, no one noticed her so she didn't get involved. Afterall, she believed every girl except her who came here are fangirls who came to flirt GoM's because of their faces and their fame. Not those who geniunely likes basket.

After the uproar stopped and the females were forced to get out of the gym, the bluenette was the only female who's left inside the gym. No one didn't ask her to leave since no one noticed her. Also, she's here to enjoy their match anyway. Not to scream like and claimed GoM like those crazy fangirls.

And now, here she is.

Standing next to the gym's door as she continued watching the match with her blank face and excited eyes with a book on her hand.

In the middle of the show, she was reminded by the time. She needed to go.

With a ghost frown from her face, she hurriedly left the gym as she ran from the building.

* * *

As he changed his clothes, Akashi Seijuuro lost in his mind.

The match has ended and as always, Teiko wins with score 76-104.

The redhead closed his ruby eyes. He tried to remember on something.

In the middle of the match, he always feels those gazes. Not only this match. The other matches too. Ever since they competing in IH- no, even before that, he always feels those gazes. Even amongst of hundred people that were watching them, that gaze was the only one he thought of unique.

Those gazes that came from a girl with blue eyes.

He always knew.

But he had once shrugged it off.

However, time by time he realized and re-thinking of this matter.

One thing that he realized was, the girl was different from those fangirls.

Those eyes were… full of admiration towards basket as well as their way of play. Not their faces and fame.

Upon realizing this, he opened his eyelids as his ruby eyes softened when he knew that there's actually someone (a girl) who admires them for not their faces and fame. But their talents as well as their love towards basketball. He couldn't help but smile softly. Which made his teammate wonder.

"Akashi, what's the matter?"

Akashi glanced to Midorima who's standing right beside him. As he closed his locker, his smile turned softer.

"Hmm~ Nothing special. I'm just happy."

The other Miracles and Momoi Natsuki dropped their jaw. It was a rare sight to see Captain Akashi smiled like this.

"To think that Akashi-kun is smiling because he's happy is too 'something'…" Natsuki said with a low voice.

Kise, who heard Natsuki's mumbling responded with the same low voice, "Yeah... That's suspicious right, Natsucchi?"

"What is it, Natsu, Kise?"

The said boys answered in union, "N-Nothing sir!"

Murasakibara, who had his potato chips on his hand decided to ask.

"Why're you happy, Akachin?"

Surprisingly, Akashi responded "That's right. You guys haven't realize it right?"

"What do you mean _nanodayo_?" Midorima asked, asking everyone's question.

Akashi then walked into a bench as he sat. Then he speak "There's a girl-

"You like a girl?!" cut Aomine who decided to join the conversation.

"I haven't finished my words yet, Aomine."

As soon as the order came out from the red head's mouth, the bluenette shut his mouth.

"She's different. Different from those girls."

The members sent him a questioning look. As far as they play and look at those girls, they never recall any of them that didn't obsessed over the GoM and Natsuki.

As if answering their thoughts, he said "She admires our talents as well as our love towards basket. I think she likes basketball too."

After listening to their captain's word, there were silence until Aomine broke it.

"That's good then! Tell me about her appearance, Akashi."

The other seems curious too. However, Akashi smirked.

"Well. Even though I told you her appearance, it would be hard to approach her."

"Just tell us already."

"Curious aren't you, Midorima?" Akashi slily asked.

Midorima turned into his tsundere mode, "It's not that I will approach her or anything. Everyone here are simply curious you know –_dayo_?"

The others nodded as Kise commented "That's a surprisingly smart way to cover your tsundereness, Midorimacchi."

"Shut up Kise."

Before Kise protested, the only pinkette male shut them "Shush! Do you guys want to know or what?" They finally let their ears to hear the information about this girl from their captain.

"Well, she has light blue short-chin length hair with matching eye color. Her figure is small and she's pale too."

"I don't remind that there was a girl with that hair color in this school." Aomine stated.

"Me too." said Natsuki. Agreed with Aomine.

"Hn~ Interesting" said Murasakibara as he munched his snacks.

"I want to see her!" said Kise enthusiastically.

"Me too. It's rare that there's actually someone like that." Aomine added. He's as excited as Kise.

Akashi gave them a light smile that different from before "Then good luck. Because it's hard to notice her." He then stood as he picked his sports bag.

"What do you mean, Akashi?", Midorima once again asked the team's question to their captain.

As the redhead went to the door as he opened it. He turned his head onto the dumbfounded members.

"You'll find it soon." Then the redhead closed the door as he went to the outside of the gym.

* * *

**EDIT A/N : OMG... Thanks for so many responds! I'm too excited even I ditched my studying only to edit the errors (I updated this in a hurry) and tell you guys that I'm going to continue this fic XD! As for Kuroko's name... You'll know it in chapter one ;) **


	2. Interested (Part One)

**Warnings : Typos, grammatical mistakes and errors. English is not my mother language**

**Pairing : Kuroko/GoM (Aomine/Akashi/Midorima)  
**

**Chapter's Summary : That girl is mysterious. And it makes GoM interested on her.**

* * *

_Interested (Part One)_

青色

"_Nee nee_, Daiki. Do you know about the rumor in the third gym's string lately?" said the pinkette male who's walking beside the bluenette beside him. He titled his head a bit as a pair of concerned pink eyes met with nonchalant blue eyes.

They were walking on the schoolyard. It was night already and the school was very deserted. Only few lights that came from the teacher's room window and lights from the gym. Currently, the two headed to the lockers that located near third string gym to change their clothes from the practice that just ended. Actually, the pinkette only accompany the bluenette to change since he already changed his t-shirt and gym long pants into Teiko's normal uniform.

"Dunno." Aomine Daiki, without even turning his head into Momoi Natsuki replied with his ever so bored face. But changed right away when he realized something "And what's with 'Daiki'?"

As Natsuki crossed his hands, he answered "Well, just yesterday, you asked me to stop calling you 'Dai-chan'. And now, I just called you 'Daiki, but you protested. Besides, it will be safer if I call you 'Daiki' than 'Dai-chan'"

Aomine's attention now turned into the shorter male. His face finally showed a hint of curiousty.

"Why? What do you mean by safer, Natsu?"

The pinkette sighed inwardly as if Aomine's question was the dumbest question ever.

"You really don't know anything about girls, Daiki."

Offended, Aomine turned to his childhood friend with a frown "The heck, Natsu? What's the deal with women and my name now? Besides, I _know _women! They're noisy gossippers, and are complicated. The only thing that I consider easy from them are their boobs' size since I can recognize their cup's size on the first gla-"

"Yeah yeah, whatever." Natsuki cut in as he rolled his pink eyes. Then he continued "But you don't know their nature specifically."

Aomine raised his eyebrow. Before he even asked another question, Natsuki answered first "Most of girls in our high school, are well… " Natsuki made a false cough, and motioning Aomine to bent his head to his level. He then whispered to Aomine's ear "…creeps. Especially when we're together like this."

"Huh?" Aomine clearly didn't understand his friend's meaning until some squeals came from behind them.

"Kyaah~!"

After the squeal that clearly from the fangirl stopped (and the stalker girl seemed ran away because they afraid to get caught), Natsuki raised his index as he gave Aomine an explanation "They very ship us with each other. I even heard some of them made an 'AoNatsu fansclub' or 'KiNatsu fansclub' or even 'AoNatsuKifansclub' for us and Ki-chan- I mean Kise-kun. There're more for Akashi-kun, Murasakibara-kun, and Midorima-kun though. In short, most of them are _fujoshi_."

The statement made the taller teen facepalmed "I can't believe it… Being popular is very though indeed… I missed my days before people call us GoM."

Understanding Aomine's sadness, Natsuki put a pat on Aomine's shoulder "Me too, Daiki."

"By the way, what's with the third string's rumor?" the bluenette said, bringing the original topic back.

"That's right! You know what, lately people heard a basketball's sound, bounced inside the third gym and when they looked into the gym, they saw no one!" explain Natsuki worrily.

"You mean, there's a ghost inside the gym?" the bluenette scoffed as he corrected what the pinkette tried to say.

"Come one Natsu. There's no such things like ghost! I'm going to prove that, okay? You go to check up first. I'll catch you up!" He said, then dashed in full speed in which there's no way Natsuki could catch up. At least, not in his current condition.

Seeing his childhood friend like that as always, Natsuki sighed and went to the school's exit.

It's not his fault if Aomine texted him overnight because he is too scared to sleep anyway.

.

.

.

.

_BOUNCE BOUNCE BOUNCE_

The gym's door is slightly open, revealing lights that haven't turned off yet. The ball's sound echoed throughout the gym's space and even people could hear the sound from outside.

As Aomine finally reached to the gym, his ears picked the echoing sound of basketball. His heart thumping fastly. What if the rumor was right? What if there would be a real ghost? But ghosts don't exist do they? Or… do they?

Aomine shook his head from the thoughts. If there's a ghost, the ghost might be just like basketball and Aomine would just challenge it. Yes, that's what he thought. But his mind was battling between whether he should see the truth and challenge the ghost or he should escape due to the overwhelming fear.

"No no no. Daiki, you won't run away. Ghosts don't exist and if they do just challenge them into a one on one!" he encouraged himself. And then the bluenette walked closer to the gym's door. Once he reached the door that only opened for a bit, he took a peek to confirm.

There was nothing.

_BOUNCE BOUNCE BOUNCE_

Oh look. There's a ball, bouncing when there's no one there.

Curiousty over fear, he opened the gym's door largely, then barge in and saw…. No one. Really, there's no one there.

A second later, he regretted that he opened the door.

He laughed nervously.

"Haha… Hello… Is there anyone here?"

He checked his right and left with his navy eyes.

Right

Left

Right

Left

'_There's really no one!' _His jaw dropped and somehow, there's a thunder sound effect behind his back.

The athmosphere suddenly turned into a mistic one. No matter how better the Ace's reflexes are, he wouldn't be able to run as fast as a phanter once his body had paralyzed into complete fear.

"Anoo…" a soft, almost invinsible voice came from his back which making Aomine froze.

His head scarily turned into his behind, expecting to met a woman in long white dress, with a very long hair that covered her scary face and came out to scare the shit out of him. Instead, his navy eyes caught a figure of a petite, pale girl with chin length blue hair with a matching eye colors.

The only reaction he gave for her was

"What the-?! Who're you?! Since when you're here?!"

The girl blinked. She still kept the orange ball inside her arms. Emotionlessly, she answered

"My name is Kuroko Tetsuyuu." She bowed, then answered the second, and most frequent questions that always thrown at her "I've been here right from the start."

Aomine blinked. And blinked until something clicked his mind. Then, he laughed.

"What's so funny, Aomine-kun?" even though she was offended, Kuroko was still as monotone as always.

Still laughing, he answered "So, you're the ghost that people have been talking about?"

"It's rude to call someone you just met a ghost, Aomine-kun."

"Sorry, sorry. By the way, how'd you know my name?" asked Aomine once he stopped his laugh.

"There's only a few people in this school that probably don't know you, Aomine-kun." Kuroko explained.

"Oh" was Aomine's only reply. Of course he's famous. He's well aware of it. Male population in his school admire him for his excellent records as an athlete while female population in his school (mostly) admire him for his face and fame as Generation of Miracles.

"So, Kuroko-san, what are you doing here?" he finally asked.

The female bluenette gave him a look as she tilted her head as her big round eyes met with his.

"I was playing basketball."

"Do you like basketball?" It was a sudden question from Aomine. In which where normal people would mentally slap themselves for asking such a question, Aomine didn't. Instead he's waiting for the shorter teen's answer patiently. Which fortunately, didn't take a long time to get the answer.

"I love it."

Aomine grinned. His eyes glimmered with happiness and excitement.

"Let's play together then!" he offered.

"…. But, I can't play basketball as well as you, Aomine-kun."

"It's okay. I just teach you anyway."

Finally Kuroko answered with a ghost smile on her lips "Yes."

That night, Aomine Daiki found himself that he was a ditz for not realizing that she's the girl that Akashi had mentioned before. And at that night too, Aomine also found himself to be able to communicate _normaly _with a girl without that girl blushing, stuttering, squealing or fangirling when she was with him. It made him at ease.

He promised he'd find her again.

Although he didn't find her the very next day.

* * *

赤色

"Young master, it's about today's agenda." Said Akashi's butler as he stood next to Akashi.

The red head was eating his breakfast on his fancy long table. As he ate with his gracefull manner, the butler announced his agenda for the day.

"After school, at seven, you have to go to a formal dinner party with Takishima Group's CEO's grandson to discuss some matters about the alliances between Akashi Corps with Takishima Group. The dinner ended at nine. After that, Master asked me to give you pictures of some girls that you will see in _omiai*_ this Saturday. He expected you to choose two of them. The files are long so I think it would take one hour and half to finish it. And so, your agendas ended at ten thirty."

Although it didn't seem that Akashi paid attention to his butler's announcement, he listened every detail of it as he devoured his high class meal. Despite the blank face that he put, his mind right now was quite irritated. Without giving any response to the agenda, Akashi stood as he picked his bag. And then headed to the door that lead him to the exit.

As he walked there, the butler asked "Are you sure you don't need a car to take you to school?"

Akashi, still on his back, slightly sighed an exasperated sigh.

"How many times do I told you that I didn't need someone to fetch me to go to school or to go to home?"

"But young master, it's for your safe-"

"And tell my father that I will find a girl that is suitable for me." He cut in quickly. Already tired of hearing his safety this and his safety that for almost everyday.

Then, the heir of Akashi Corp closed his door as he went to the school, starting the day.

.

.

.

.

The walk into Teikou High, took some times to Akashi.

He had to take a train and stopped at Teikou station which two stations from his house. It's only take 3 to 5 minutes using _shinkansen*_. And then take a short walk for 10 minutes.

While on his way, his pair of ruby eyes saw an elderly that had a large bag of apples as she carried them. It was obvious that the old lady couldn't take the weight too much. And soon, as the redhead expected, the apples fell due to the old lady's non-resistant figure.

As a gentleman, Akashi would safe her. But stopped when he noticed blue strands from someone that quickly beat him to help the old lady picking the apples.

Akashi remembered her.

It was _her_.

He observed her as he smiled, trying to see her expression while helping the old lady since as far as he remembered, the girl is the most expressionless girl that he ever met. It wondered him why the old lady quickly noticed her while she had a very faint presence. Elderly charms perhaps? Not that matter to him right now.

Akashi finally decided to help her when she almost picked half of it.

The bluenette was too busy to help the lady. As she grabbed the apples, she didn't realize when there's another person who helped her. When there's another one left, the bluenette felt her hand brushed with someone's hand. The redhead's hand.

She then glanced up as her blue eyes met his ruby ones. Staring at it briefly.

That moment was used by Akashi to take the last apple. He then smiled to the bluenette as both of them stand, knowing that there's no more apples to pick.

"I can carry them for you too, ma'am." He offered politely to the old lady who's in awe.

The bluenette wanted to protest but Akashi cut her first "It would be rude of me if I let a two ladies carry a lot of oranges while there is someone who's more than capable doing it."

"My my, thank you very much young man." The old lady thanked him as she led them to her house which thankfully, was still on the same direction with Teikou High.

Neither Akashi and the bluenette girl talked during the walk. Only the oblivious old lady who spoke during their walk. After they arrived on the lady's house, she offered them her apples as they took it.

"Thank you for helping me, Akashi-kun." The bluenette bowed to him after the old lady went in to her house as they continued walking to Teikou.

"You're welcome. And thank you for your support for all of this time in our matches too, Kuroko Tetsuyuu-san." Akashi gave her a small nod. Already know what she was going to ask, but let her ask first before he answered.

Kuroko blinked as she asked "How do you know my name, Akashi-kun?"

"You always wear your name tag while on the library duty don't you?" Akashi answered the obvious answer. It was truth that he knew her name on the library when he searched for a book.

"Oh, right."

Then they walk was once again as it filled with silence. When they saw a group of girls and boys wearing Teikou uniform walking to the same direction, they knew Teikou was almost there. And judging by how the girls blushed as they saw Akashi in full of admiration, it seemed that they didn't notice Kuroko. At all.

Upon reaching the entrance, Kuroko stopped as she asked Akashi.

"Ano, Akashi-kun."

"What is it, Kuroko-san?"

"What do you mean by thank you?"

Akashi raised his brow. Didn't he tell her something clear before?

"Didn't I say thank you for your support for us in basketball matches, Kuroko-san? I thought it was clear enough."

"I see. I wasn't sure because no one had never realized me before." She held her chin like a detective tried to solve a mystery as they continue walking.

Akashi didn't know what made him followed the girl until he saw the girl smiled as she said "Thank you, I'm happy." he finally knew the reason why.

As they headed to their own classroom, the redhead grabbed his chest, feeling something warm and his heart thumping noisily. Akashi then smirked to himself.

Kuroko Tetsuyuu is indeed an interesting and mysterious girl.

He should tell his father to stop choosing fiancé for him.

* * *

緑色

Midorima Shintarou thought it was weird that his economy teacher made her students to bring the ingredients first and then decided the partners afterwards.

The theme is to make something sweet and nice. And the teacher told Midorima to bring strawberries and anko (red bean paste). Knowing one of the ingredients is anko, he'd predicted that he and his partner will probably make daifuku.

He heard that it was a simple recipe, but knowing his cooking ability, Midorima knew it would be something formless. But he didn't know his partner yet. It'd be better if his partner a is male. Additionally, a male who _can_ cook.

At least, he could make something a bit edible exclude the taste. Unlike a certain manager who once cooked for the team and all of them almost get poisoned by his cooking. The green head certainly didn't want to experience the tragedy again. He prayed that at least his partner is male and can cook (which thankfully, Midorima was not the said manager's classmate this year).

"Okay class, here're your partners. Play nice okay. I hope you guys won't blow the kitchen unlike someone." Midorima heard from Aomine that their manager, a.k.a Natsuki almost set this school on fire because he blew the kitchen, which made Aomine got trauma over his childhood friend whenever they're in the kitchen.

After the teacher gave the lists of the student's partner, most of the girls were slumped because they didn't get paired with Midorima. Instead a girl named Kuroko Tetsuyuu. The greenhead certain that his partner is a girl from her name.

He found it was unpleasant after knowing his partner is a girl. He silently prayed that the girl wouldn't fangirl or squeal or gawking at him while they make their dish. He gripped his lucky item as if his life depend on it and yes, Midorima depend his life on his item afterall. However, a task is still a task. He'd rather do this quickly so he had to search for Kuroko-san.

He didn't know her physically of course.

So he decided to wait for his partner but the greenhead was irritated when soon everybody got themselves their partner except for him until he heard a faint voice, asked him.

"Midorima-kun, why're you still here? Shouldn't we go to our counter?"

Midorima nearly had a heart attack as he looked to his right and found a girl that matched Akashi's description : Matching light blue hair color and eyes. And a bit hard to detect.

It was _her_.

Once again, Midorima envy of Akashi's absoluteness about knowing _anything_.

"You?! Since when you're here?"

"Right from the start and I have been asked you to go, Midorima-kun."

Not wasting another time, he just nodded his head as they went to their counter and prepare everything.

Knowing it was the girl that Akashi mentioned, the green head relaxed although he won't admit it.

Since Kuroko knew how to make Daifuku, while Midorima didn't, Kuroko was the one who lead. Kuroko asked Midorima to make the anko balls and she made the mochi dough.

As he pushed his glasses, Midorima proudly said "Hmph. Making the anko balls is an easy task. I can make it well."

"Then, please make six of them." Kuroko asked in her monotonous voice as she prepared the ingredients to make the mochi dough.

The greenhead wondered how can a human remained that monotonous in face as well as tone.

His focus drifted to the ingredients as he put his lucky item of the day (Kerosuke frog) on the empty space on the counter's top. It's an easy task to make the anko balls indeed. However, due to Midorima's hand size, he couldn't meassure the balls into the appropriate size which make Kuroko had to helped him.

"Midorima-kun, the size is too big. We should make six of them, not only two of them. Besides, the strawberry would be a waste if you make the anko balls that big." She said as she finished mixing the mochi dough and put it on the steam. Her hand took Midorima's left palm as she took the anko into an appropriate mixture.

As Kuroko made the ball on Midorima's hand, Midorima felt it was weird for him to just obey a girl without a single complain. Moreover, the former kept playing Midorima's hand to make the ball. The greenhead only stunned and surprised when the tender and smaller hand released his taped hand.

"There." Said Kuroko as she stared at Midorima which made Midorima felt uncomfortable.

"What is it-_dayo_?"

The former blinked as she told him bluntly "Midorima-kun, you're surprisingly only all talk, _nee_?"

Offended, Midorima blushed "S-shut up! I was just careless okay? I can make more of them!"

"…okay"

Then they continued their activity until Midorima finished to shape up the anko and Kuroko finished making her dough. When Kuroko wanted to ask Midorima for the anko, she frowned her brow slightly when she saw the result of the anko.

"Midorima-kun. It's not good when the strawberry is not fully spreaded by the anko. There's some strawberry's surface that still have to get covered."

"There's no enough anko_ nanodayo_" he argued.

"It is" she said as she took the anko and then spread the strawberry's surface with the anko "See? It's enough." She let out a soft smile as she finished the daifuku.

There was no response from Midorima. His green eyes were glued on Kuroko's smile. He didn't even focused on finishing the anko although the result was not so bad.

"Midorima-kun?"

"What?"

"I finished one daifuku." She stated as she gave the snack into Midorima's lips "Here. Taste it."

The greenhead almost, _almost_ opened his mouth to bite it. But he realized and then quickly took the daifuku with his own hand and ate it by himself.

"Not bad."

"Is it? It's good then. Let's finish this all." Said Kuroko as the two folded the remaining daifuku.

"Kuroko." One daifuku finished by Midorima.

"What is it Midorima-kun?" Kuroko still fold the daifuku.

"…" with his finger that covered in flour, Midorima adjusted his glasses as he thought of asking if she were the one who always watching them. However, since he's too stubborn, he refrained himself from asking.

"Nothing. Nevermind." He continued folding again.

One thing that Midorima Shintarou found on Kuroko Tetsuyuu today were : She's weird. A very monotonous, blunt one. But once she smiled, she's different. What a strange girl.

* * *

_Last Edited 05/13/14_

_*Omiai : Arranged Marriage_

_*Shinkansen : Bullet Train_

_*Daifuku : Jappanese's sweet_

**Murasakibara's, Kise's, and Momoi's part will come soon and thanks to:**

**_Chizuru-Loves-Anime, Guest, mae, Nenek Titania_ (I love to call you that right now :P), _innocence-creator, kumiko1305, sncwqueen, Kuroshiroryuu, Guest, sunflora263, konan248, Schyte-chan, CureNoble0, ishdirections, imKimTheWriter, TenraiTsukiyomi, Alex, Bloody Gale Reaper, ChildOfGod01, Believe in the Unknown, and TenshiCrystalAquaRuby29_ (you shouldn't change your name too often dear ^^")**

**-for your wonderful reviews! You guys make people stare at me like I was a crazy people. And of course, thank you for the favorites and followers and silent readers! Until then~**


	3. Interested (Part Two)

**Warnings : Grammatical mistakes, typos, and such. English is not my mother language, but I tried my best to clean the mess. May or may not be OOC (up to you who view the characters here)  
**

**Pairing(s) : Kuroko/GoM (Murasakibara/Momoi/Kise)**

**Chapter's Summary : That girl is mysterious. And it makes GoM interested on her.**

**Thank you : Guest, gou, DageRee, pansy25, Thanks, Ai-sama from Hell, Littlest1, Chizuru-Loves-Anime, Guest, Kuroshiroryuu**(like your name^^)**, imKimTheWriter, konan248 for your amazing reviews. It gives me motivation ^^**

* * *

_Interested (Part two)_

紫色

Teiko Senior High.

Known as a prestigious school that located in Tokyo, Japan's heart. It excels in academy and sports. Teaching their students with a strong philosophy and every facilities needed are given to the students as long as they follow the school's philosophy.

The facilities they have are more complete than the other school. Especially for sports facilities. Such as six gymnasium buildings, three tennis courts, volley courts, a very large athletic track court, swimming pools, and others.

Despite those alluring facilities for teenagers who love sports, the reason why Murasakibara Atsushi enter this high school was because Teiko has a good canteen that sells delicious snacks and food. He heard that there's this 'miracle sandwich' that has a marvelous taste that you would feel as if you were in the heaven when you eat that. Not only that, the rumor said that it will grant you a very good luck for everything right after you eat that (not that he care about this one though, unlike a certain greenhead.)

And so, Murasakibara Atsushi desperately studied to enter Teiko High in order to get this delicious miracle sandwich. Unfortunately, once he enter the school, he didn't immediately get what he wanted. Apparently they said that they will sell the sandwich every three months for two days only, much to Murasakibara's dismay.

The giant waited and waited until three months passed. It was hell to wait in those three months although he had basketball practices, school, and the other snacks that distracted him to wait.

Finally, the awaited day has come.

Once the break bell rang, Murasakibara was the first one to get out from the classroom as he ignored Kise who invited him to eat together. He walked fastly since it was a prohibition to run in the hall. After he escaped the hall and finally out from the school's building, he sprinted to the canteen's building, making some people mistook him as a Colossal Titan that has a new ability to run fast.

The prestigious canteen spotted from Murasakibara's violet eyes, making him even more determined to buy that sandwich in the canteen since he noticed that the canteen hasn't even crowded yet.

Later on, his eyes widened as his jaw dropped when the canteen has already filled with a quarter students of school's population. In calculation, a quarter is something small and few in numbers because it's less than one. But don't get it wrong in this case. Teiko has more than 400 students that enroll there. So, a quarter should be around a hundred students that has already arrived there.

It was troublesome of course. What was Muro-chin, his cousin who lives in US, said whenever he's in this kind of situation in Japan? Oh yeah, '_This is Japanese lunch time rush!'_. Apparently, this Muro-chin got that from his adoptive brother. What was his name?

"That's not important right now!" Murasakibara shook his head as he went through to the flow of crowd before more and more people came in.

The purple head tried to push himself to went to the front row so he can get this miracle sandwich and buy the other snacks. It was a hard effort considering his big body became a hindrance. However, although he would _never _admit it, the basketball practices made him able to endure every push and bump that he got whenever he tried to get close to the counter and it was convenient in this kind of situation for him actually.

He was very excited once he finally on the front row as he spotted the precious sandwich.

The teen quickly tried to grab it with his long arm. However, the snack last and precious one was snatched by some unknown hand and at the same time, the seller announced that the sandwich has sold out. Hearing the announcement, the disappointed crowd quickly reduced, leaving some people that still want to buy food there.

Albeit extremely sulked and disappointed by the result, Murasakibara still bought some snacks which has a ridiculous amount of it.

He's heading to the rooftop. Not the usual seat that he and his friends always sit. Eating lunch there just adding more depressing vibes. He told Aka-chin beforehand of course, so the redhead won't ask him later on.

Closing the rooftop's door, he sat near the entrance. He took a potato chip and open it's wrap.

_Chomp_

_Slurp_

The purple head nearly chocked himself when a slurping sound was heard right next to him. He was, of course freaked out. If he didn't gulped his food by now, he could die from a chock. When he turned his head beside him, his eyes saw nothing except a floating milk carton and a miracle sandwich that still perfectly wrapped.

"Eh? A floating milk and a miracle sandwich? Since when?"

"Since beginning. And that's mine." Answered a voice out of nowhere.

Murasakibara then realized that there's actually someone beside him. Once again, he nearly had a heart attack.

"Wah! Since when you're here?"

Apparently a girl, who has appeared out of the thin air blinked her baby blue eyes as she answered blankly "I'm here right from the start, Murasakibara-kun."

Realizing that she's a complete human being, Murasakibara's tensed shoulder became relaxed. Thank goodness. However, it was disappointing when he knew that the miracle sandwich is hers.

He then stared at the sandwich and at the bluenette girl. Sandwich, bluenette, sandwich, bluenette, sandwich, bluenette until he unconsciously drooled.

"Ne~ Is this sandwich is really yours? Erhh…"

"Yes. And my name is Kuroko Tetsumi. Nice to meet you." She greeted as she bowed her head slightly.

"Ah, oh yes. Nice to meet you too, Kuroko~" he greeted back and looked at Kuroko's sandwich. Not even realizing that he didn't even introduce himself.

Knowing Murasakibara's longing and hungry glance towards the girl's sandwich, Kuroko immediately realized the meaning as she offered him.

"Do you want this, Murasakibara-kun?"

The taller male nodded his head enthusiastically as he took the sandwich. He opened it and before it went into his mouth, his violet eyes met Kuroko's baby blue ones that was staring at him, blankly.

"Ano… Kuro-chin… Do you only have these all for lunch?" asked Murasakibara, looking at Kuroko with a sad look.

Kuroko nodded her head while sipping her milk.

Murasakibara finally realized how rude he was and lowered his sandwich. He then divided them into two and gave the other one to Kuroko.

"Why do you give me, Murasakibara-kun? And 'Kuro-chin'?"

"Because Muro-chin said it is rude if I eat food all by myself while someone beside me doesn't eat anything~" although he said that now, he often eat his snack by himself even when his friends are present. This made Kuroko tilted her head. "Besides, Kuro-chin is nice so I named you Kuro-chin."

Kuroko didn't question who this Muro-chin is. She presumed that he was the giant's friend.

"I take this then." She said then receiving the delicious sandwich.

They ate in silence as they devoured the delicious sandwich. As it's name, it was miraculously delicious. The tastes were delicious and too delicious that Kuroko smiled blissfully which Murasakibara silently took her smiling face from his cellphone. Mumbling sweet as he took the photo.

Then, something clicked his mind. Kuro-chin is that _girl_ and he was quite pleased to befriend with her.

* * *

桃色

_Summer's Key: Shadow, you there_ _(^○^)__／__? I have something to tell you! (4:23 PM)_

_Shadow Steel : Hello, Summer-san. What is it? (4:28 PM)_

_Summer's Key : Today's practice seems harsher than before!_ _~~-v(*__￣･￣__)__｡｡__o~ Even my friend who loves basket almost on the verge of fainting Σ(__ﾟ□ﾟ__;)__ｶﾞｰﾝ__(__｡□｡__;)__ｶﾞｰﾝ__(;__ﾟ□ﾟ__)__ｶﾞｰﾝ__! But knowing how much he loves basket, he won't faint….(4:28 PM)_

Slender fingers stopped on his track when his fuchsia eyes stared at his phone. He realized that he actually sent too much emoticons. Oh well, a certain blonde haired model was the one who influenced him and besides, Shadow didn't complaining anyway.

_Shadow Steel : Is that so? It must be very tiring even only observing them (4:28 PM)_

He let out a nervous smile upon seeing this message. This Shadow guy is totally right. Even only observing the practice, Momoi somehow could feel the team's drained energy.

_Summer's Key : I know, right__＼__(o)__／__? Even so, I still love basket and really hope to play it someday (4:28 PM)_

_Shadow Steel : Maybe you can play it once you get better (4:29 PM)_

The pinkette winced. He felt his lips tugged into another smile but his eyes filled with sadness and also, hope.

_Summer's Key : Yeah… I'm really looking forward for my treatment (4:29 PM)_

_Shadow Steel : I'll pray for you, Summer-san. (4:29 PM)_

His fuchsia eyes widened.

Technically, Shadow Steel is his only cyber friend and in real world, he or she is just a complete stranger. But Momoi couldn't help but get touched by his or her concern.

_Summer's Key : *gasp* Σ(●__ﾟ__д__ﾟ●__) You're so kind Shadow! Oh, I know! After I finally able to play basket, let's meet up someday and play together! (4:29 PM)_

_Shadow Steel : But I don't think I can, Summer-san. I'm not good at sport you see. (4:30 PM)_

_Summer's Key : It's okay! I'll teach you! (4:30 PM)_

"Natsu! Where *pant* is my towel *pant* and drinks?!" shouted someone's tired voice impatiently which gained the manager's attention.

_Summer's Key : Oh! Everyone has finished their twenty five laps. I need to go! Be right back! __ヾ__(^_^) byebye! (4:30 PM)_

Momoi closed his i-phone as he made a small run into the members whose sweating and panting hardly. He then took a pack of sport drinks and towels as he distribute it to the group which everybody gladly take.

"Geez Natsu! What the hell are you doing? You almost made me die because of dehydration!" cried the tanned teen after he drunk more than a half of the drink's contents in one go.

"You're overacting Daiki. At least you have your water now, and be grateful that I give it to you."

"But Natsucchi almost killed us! You should've gave us water and towel earlier!" Kise whined.

"That's true Momoi. Please be more considerate next time." This time, Akashi barged in. Aomine grinned in victory because he knew that there's no way that the pinkette would disobey their captain.

Eventually, the pinkette male give in as he apologized politely "_Suimasen_. I'll be in time next on."

Albeit scared with Akashi, Momoi didn't find it guilty on giving basketball members their drinks. In fact, the one he had a guilt on was '_Shadow Steel'_ , his cyber friend that he just finished chat with.

And then, the practice continued.

Momoi almost couldn't hear the sound of members' squeaking shoes because of the fangirls scream that filled gym's sidelines. It was very disturbing. Why those prefects didn't come here to prevent fangirls from disturbing their club activities? It was their duty to discipline boisterous students that disturb people's activity right?

He sighed exasperately because he can't concentrate very well in analyzing members' progress.

After some more times, finally prefects came in and finally swept those annoying fangirls away, much to his and the clubs' delight. Then, time has passed as it is now, 6:00 PM already.

The club activities were still on going but Momoi's head feels like there were a thousand needles that stabbed his head. He raised one of his hand to massage the throbbing from his head.

…No

He wasn't going to stop his activity now. He's going to practice with everyone until the very end of the hour.

Unfortunately, Akashi Seijuuro realized the pinkette's pale face in the middle of their short break. The redhead approached him and with a serious face, he ordered

"Natsuki, you need to rest. You should go to infirmary."

Momoi's face became more surprised as it turned paler. "But Akashi-kun, I still can-" without even finishing his line, Momoi clamped his mouth as he coughed roughly which gaining unwanted attention to the members inside the gym, especially Aomine and their coach, Hyuga Riko. There're whispers about what's going on with Momoi. And Momoi didn't like it at all.

"What the hell is happening to you?" Aomine hissed. Panic covered his face.

The older woman blew her whistle, inclining the other to continue their activity as she approached the manager. Her expression became surprised when she saw how pale the pinkette was.

"This is bad." Said Riko once she measured Momoi's heat with her palm. She could feel his skin that starting to get warmer. "Aomine-kun, take him to the infirmary. Momoi-kun needs to rest. If it is necessary, take him home." She said to Aomine who's already standing next to Momoi.

Momoi opposed it of course, however, his cough became worser which was very unconvincing to the brunette coach. And after some threats from the cunning coach, with a pout, the pinkette were brought to the infirmary with the bluenette.

.

.

.

"Geez. You shouldn't force yourself, you know?"

Momoi's pout became even deeper "I don't want to hear that from you."

Aomine scratched his jawline in embarrassment as they entered the infirmary room. Both didn't spot anyone here and they can't blame it when the nurse had already went home.

"You brought your medicine do you?" he asked after he finally remembered something that he intended to ask.

Natsuki's reply was a shake from his head, "I didn't brought it here. But it's still on my bag."

"Great." Aomine rolled his eyes "Lay down there, and I'll take your medicine right away." Said Aomine as he slide the door to retrieve the said medicine "And don't try to escape, okay?"

"As if I'd escape." Mumbled Momoi as he brought his body to the bed. His pink eyes stared at the ceiling while blankness filled his head.

He closed his eyes as he exhaled the air for a brief moment. The silence really killed him and he hated silence especially this kind of silence. It was boring until he remembered something that won't make him bore.

The pinkette took his phone as he text his cyber friend that he has known since his third year of junior high school. His finger quickly tapped the phone's buttons as words came out to the screen.

_Summer's Key : Shadow~ Are you there? I'm back! Let's cha-_

Momoi was cut off from continuing his typing when the infirmary room's door slide open only to reveal… No one. He thought that Aomine was the one who opened the door and back with his disgusting medicines. But there's no hint of that ganguro's presence.

He tried to sit and suddenly he felt a sudden chill ran over his spine.

"I-is there someone here?" he stuttered as Momoi scanned whole room to see if there's someone. He laughed nervously when there really is no one present.

"Ano…"

Hearing a soft voice, Momoi couldn't help but shrieked femininely. He thought that he'd really have a heart attack for real.

"Hiiee!"

"Natsuki!" Aomine barged the room to check his best friend, but once he opened the door, his attention laid on someone else except the person he just worried right now "Oh…. if it isn't Kuroko!"

"Doumo, Aomine-kun." The said girl nodded as she bowed her head.

Momoi finally managed to calm down as he blinked and he just realized there's indeed another person in this room. Not an actual ghost.

"Since when did you here?" was the most natural question that came from people when they just realized the female bluenette's presence.

"I just arrived here. I'm sorry that I give you a surprise, Momoi-kun." Said the bluenette. Her passive face turned into a genuine guilt.

"I-it's ok, errh… Kuroko-san!" Momoi reassured. He realized instantly that she's the girl that Akashi talked about.

'_So… she's the girl that catches Akashi-kun's interest huh?' _ he thought to himself, unconsciously scanning at Kuroko Tetsuyuu while the latter only stared back at the former. Just then Aomine interrupted Momoi's and Kuroko's staring contest.

Putting his arm over Kuroko's shoulder, Aomine happily said "You know what, Natsu?! The ghost that you were talking about is right here!"

"I'm not a ghost, Aomine-kun." Commented the girl blankly although there's tiny annoyed tone that came from her which Aomine and Momoi will probably never notice. She shifted herself from the bluenette's male grip. Normally, the other normal girls will blush furiously if one of the Miracles gripped them like that or worse, faint.

Instead of fangirling, blushing, or even fainting, the girl looked uncomfortable and didn't even show a sign of… bashful.

Time was filled by bonding with Kuroko. Mostly, it was Aomine who had a conversation with her, such as asked her why she didn't come to the third gym anymore which Kuroko answered she's busy with studying.

It was only for a few minutes because Kuroko insisted she didn't want to bother Momoi on resting because it'd be bad for his already weak heart. Upon mentioning that, Aomine realized that Momoi hadn't drunk his medicine yet and later on, Kuroko excused herself from the room after she got what she wanted.

"She's weird…" was Momoi's first impression on Kuroko.

'_Wait. How did she know that I had a weak heart?_'

He was sure only few people from basketball team and Aomine who knows his condition.

And this was the first time he spoke to that girl and she knows about his condition. Isn't that quite a mystery for him?

* * *

黄色

Kise Ryota is a busy person.

He's a regular member of Teiko basketball club which their training is not half hearted and usually ended up late. Therefore, being a model that recently became well known, made him barely concentrate on doing his school work in the night. And in the end, he abandoned his school works for his beauty sleep.

No matter what they say athletes have a strong physics, humans are still humans and Kise Ryota is a human. (Please exclude Akashicchi on this matter since from the blonde's view, Akashicchi is not a 'normal' human)

However, his day is much much worse than before. It was when his teacher announced that he had to take a remedial to repair his Japanese, be it Classical or Modern. Teiko's average is quite high and both Japanese lit subjects are Kise's weaknesses (actually, all subjects except English are his weaknesses but he managed the rest)

"Why are there two Japanese subject anyway? One is already giving me headache" Kise whined.

He's in the library, whereas, is a perfect place to study. No fangirls, no scream, no faint moments. He even spotted no one there, where is the librarian? He didn't care. It all means, that he had a really really peaceful time to concentrate.

Kise hummed in silence while thinking of the good words to fill the blank sheet.

He quirked his eyebrow.

He played his pencil.

He whistling around.

Then, he bumped his head _hardly_ on the library's table "I don't know anymore!" he shouted.

"Anoo…"

"What should I do?! If I didn't make it, Akashicchi would kill me!"

"This is library…"

"Why there are even two Japanese? I swear to someone who made Japanese into two subjects to- Ouch!" the blonde stopped his almost loud swearing when something hard hit his head. Rubbing the pain that left on his head, he turned his back to see who hit him that hard. Yellow met baby blue.

"This is library. Please keep silent, Kise-kun."

Kise's mouth only parted slightly. His attention are still on those blue eyes while his pain slightly go away. The girl looked so… plain. He even faintly pouted his mouth after he realized a _mere_ girl that popped out of nowhere, even plain looking, scold him.

'_Who do she think is she? Oh, that's right. Keep smiling or your reputation as a model get tainted'_

"Well-"

"I have rights to scold you because I'm the librarian." added the girl firmly with her ever blank face. It was as if she could read Kise's mind perfectly which she was. This made Kise twitched his eyebrow in the middle of his fake smile.

"And stop that smile please. It's unpleasant."

With that, the annoying and mysterious girl left just like that. Kise felt a chill running through his spine. It was as if he just conversationing with a ghost-

'Wait a ghost?! Is she really a ghost?!' Kise nearly had a heart attack but then, he realized one thing, that her hand really did hit him right? The pain that left on his head still there, so Kise confirmed that she really is a real human librarian.

"Hm?" he stopped rubbing his pain when he saw a book with a boringly plain cover, but rather, interesting title.

"How to know people's personality by observing them- book? It's kind of interesting." Then, instead of continue his school work, he decided to read the book. Just as he opened the cover, something slipped from the book.

"A letter? To Kuroko Tetsuyuu…"

Right before Kise opened the content, the same voice called him again "Sorry, that's mine. Can I have it back?"

Kise looked up to the blue haired girl that called Kuroko Tetsuyuu and now, without any smile but staring at her briefly before he gave her the letter back.

"Thank you." She said blankly.

"I suggest you to do your Japanese, Kise-kun." She added which made Kise rushed to his assignment again.

But gave up immediately when he saw the question.

"Aw damn…. I didn't even know how to answer this!"

"…Kise-kun."

Kise grew impatient. He didn't want to put up his mask since the girl had already annoyed him right from the start. There's no one here so it's okay to act rude to one girl right? Besides, she seems to be a silent type so it won't be too much problem if he didn't smile at her, right?

"What? What do you want now?"

"I suggest you to read this page first if you want to understand the meaning of this line." Without Kise's permission, Kuroko had already highlighted few lines from his book.

"Eh?"

And then her hand took an eraser and erased few character* and scribbling another one with Kise's mechanical pencil "Also, you wrote the wrong kanji here and there. It should be this one, and then, there. Can you understand this line by now?"

"Ah, yeah… Thanks."

She smiled softly "You're welcome." And left once again, leaving Kise speechless.

* * *

_By character, I mean a kanji word*_

_Suimasen means sorry but much more polite and formal than gomenasai/gomen*_

_Somebody said to me that what Akashi did (telling Kuroko-chan to his team mate in such a way) in prologue is out of character, yes, I purposely made him like that. Otherwise, I wouldn't be able to make progress, but I will try my best that I won't make Akashi out of character. Really. So, for those who can't accept that, I'm sorry but I won't change it.  
_

_As for Japanese subjects, I actually know nothing about their current curriculum, but I know there are two Japanese subjects there. So, what I wrote in Kise's part may have some mistakes but please do correct me :)_

_Lastly, starting next chapter, Kuroko and the Miracles will start to know each other more. _

_Sorry for a long author's note._

_Until next time~_


End file.
